Sunrise
by IHateCakesWithPinkFrosting
Summary: This is a story of where Rosalie and Emmett discovers a baby, in the middle of nowhere...what will they do, adopt or something else? what will the rest say? takes place after Breaking Dawn. PLEASE read! give it a chance! not that bad! And please review!
1. How could I not

**Heya! **

**Okay this is a story about Rosalie and Emmett…where they found a baby in the middle of nowhere, and decides to adopt the baby as their own. **

**It takes place after Breaking Dawn.**

**I really hope you like it, and will review…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And thanks for taking the time to read this!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter one**

**How could I not…**

_**Preface **_

If you finally get a chance to get what you want, how can you not take it, when you'll give almost everything up for it.

We all know Rosalie's back ground story, how she was almost killed by her soon to be husband and left in the streets to die…but luckily Carlisle came and saved her life…but took one thing away from her, that she wanted most in life…a child.

Years went bay as she was a vampire…and then she came across Emmett, a man who was almost killed by a bear.

They became more than friends…but still the fact that she couldn't have children, affected her deeply.

Emmett and Rosalie married and were happy together…but not completely, according to Rose. Emmett also wanted a child, but didn't show it as much as Rose did.

**Rosalie's POV**

Ugh! Why can't I just find something to do with my life…sitting here pretending to read and listening to Emmett's humming isn't exactly my idea of fun right now. "Hey, sweety…will you stop humming?" I asked him, nicely but seriously to.

"Aw come on Rose..." He said, but I shot him a stern glare "fine, sorry babe." He said as he kissed me lightly on my cheek.

Then after a few seconds of silence, just as I became interested in my book, he did it…he turned on the…TV! That's it I thought…can't people just sit and read in silence anymore!

"Emmett! I'm trying to read!" I yelled at him, biting my teeth together.

"I'm just watching TV…" He spit back, but I just gave him another glare and he turned it off and I went back to my book.

Then just when I got to a really, REALLY interesting part of the book…he turned the TV back on, and baby, crying noises came from the TV, and that really did it! I jumped up and glared at him furiously.

"I ask you to please stop humming, you put the TV on! I ask you to turn it off! You do it, but turn it on again after a few min! Can't you just stop it!" I shouted at him.

"Rose, the TV isn't even on…chill, jeez." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"O please Emmett, where does the baby, crying sounds come from then!" I said, then grabbed the remotes and turned to turn the TV off…and it was really off.

"See babe, it's off." He said, standing up, putting his arms around me.

I turned around, and he was still holding me, we were face to face now. "Then where does the baby sounds come from? It can't be Renesmee, she's too old to cry like that." I said, looking worried, or that's what Emmett was thinking, I just knew it.

"I don't know…maybe just some people passing by or something." He said, smiling at me…guess he wanted to kiss me.

"Emmett, we live deep into the woods…and not really in town, how can here be baby noises with no one here but us and animals?" I pointed out.

"Mmm, good point…but still babe, you never know." He said.

"You hear it, right?" I asked, not sure if it was really there, or just me going mad.

"Yes, yes I do, but…" He said, but I interrupted him.

"So I'm not going mad…Emmett, can we at least just go check it out?" I asked, worried, looking out the window, the way the baby noises comes from.

"Babe, we can't…it's not our business, and you know you'll just get hurt again when you see the baby with his or her family." He said, looking at me and turning my head so I would look him in the eye.

"I won't…please Emmy, just to make sure…what if it's really a baby that's been abandon! That poor child, we can at least give her or him in to the social services…please Emmy, please." I almost pleaded for him just to let me go look, just to make sure.

"Babe, you know you once considered to steal a baby from a human family or an orphanage. And this baby might be without parents, but you know we can't be part of its future…" He said, thinking I was thinking about stealing the baby…I was a bit disappointed and mad at him…but I know he's just looking out for me.

"Emmett, I promised you I won't ever let that thought cross my mind again…all I wanna do is go check it out, and if the baby's abandon then the least we can do is take it to an orphanage and maybe it will have a good future then…please." I begged him, just to let me go see.

We stood still for a moment, he was still holding me, but staring out the window…I just kept looking at him, trying to force him to look at me, and tell me what he was thinking, boy Edward's power would have come in handy right now, he he.

After a while of just standing there, looking at him looking out the window…more like gazing, thinking or deciding, I got restless, that poor baby out there, what if she, he was really alone…no one there. So as my mind thought that, I couldn't take it anymore, so I kissed him on his chin, and he finally looked at me.

"Please." I whispered to him, with begging eyes.

"Fine, but I go with you…and promise me you won't try anything. Were in this together." He said, running his hands down to hold mine, and gazed into my eyes, leaning in and kissed me.

After he pulled back, I gave him a thank you smile. "I promise." I said, kissed him lightly, and off I went running towards the sound came from…he was a sec behind me.

We ran North, about a few miles…not really that far from the house, and he stopped…I wondered why he stopped, so I turned back.

"Emmett? What's wrong?" I ask, looking around us, and back to him.

"That sent…it's tempting." He said as his hands went into fists, Emmett still had a bit of problems when it comes to blood that's like Bella's to Edward.

"Emmy, you are not that anymore, okay…for all we know that could be the baby's sent you caught." I said, as I took his hands, and looking in the way of the sent.

"Yeah, I can handle this…I'm Emmett, the strongest vampire ever, he he." He said, proudly, but also jokingly.

"Yup, my strong vampire." I said, and kissed him lightly and then looked him in the eye again. "Ready? You okay?" I asked, bit worried he'll might snap, but I'm 95% sure he wasn't going to.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go." He said and started running in the way of the sent, I was on his heels, not wanting to lose him even for a sec.

We stopped at this small cave, at the foot of the mountain, more like a small hill covered in trees. It was just a few miles away from a hiking trail, and it looked like it was an abandon cave…no animal scents. But…there was, human scents…two human scents. One lead in and disappeared in the entrance, the other was stronger, as that human crossed the path twice, once into the cave, and once out.

I stepped closer to the cave…excited and curious…a LOT curious. Emmett stepped with me, taking my hand and squeezed it and let it go.

"Be careful." He said, and stood still…guess the sent was too hard for him to handle that close to the source…well, it's understandable, he haven't hunted in a full week.

I carefully stepped closer, now standing in the entrance of the small cave. Suddenly as I stepped closer and closer, I heard it…the baby crying soft, sweet cries. Then I couldn't stop myself, I almost ran into that cave, and when I saw it…I stopped.

There was a small baby, two months or maybe 5, wrapped in a soft old pink blanket and in a small basket. I guess the baby was a she…I stepped closer, and the baby stopped crying…looking up at me, and smiled…something washed threw me then, it was a wonderful, over whelming feeling, if I could have cried, I would have caused a stream of water pouring out that cave. Before I knew it, I was holding the baby in my arms…she had a locket around her neck, silver with a name on it…could it have been her name?

"Rose?" Emmett called for me form outside the cave. I couldn't wait to show the baby to him…but I was a bit afraid…what if he doesn't like her…or really wants to give her to the orphanage, I don't know if I could live through that.

"Coming!" I shouted back, but softly…I kissed and wrapped the baby in the blanket so she won't get cold, and walked out.

There he was, standing there, looking at me holding the baby…it seemed like he was in shock a bit, or maybe the sent was to much.

"Emmett, you ok?" I asked, rocking the baby, walking slowly closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine. So there was a baby…how?" He asked, and swallowed…then took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I don't know…just please don't get mad or something." I said.

"No, I…just…how can someone be so cruel just to leave a tiny baby out here…alone." He said, with shock and sadness in his voice.

He stepped closer, and looked at the baby…he picked the locket up into his hands…and read the name out, that was on the locket.

"Violet…is this her name?" He asked, looking at me as he held the locket.

"I don't know…it could be." I said, and smiled down at the baby.

The baby reached out her tiny hand to Emmett, and grabbed his huge finger…she tried to shake it, but Emmett was not aware of his strength and threw that he didn't even budge a bit. Of course he realized she was trying to shake his finger, to play with it, so he let his strength go, and she shook it, but only barely…then the wonderful sound escaped her lips, a giggle…a wonderful, giggle!

I smiled up at Emmett, only to find he was already smiling down at me. After a few seconds, think it was a min…he's smile faded, and he looked sad, but seriously at me.

"We can't" He said, you can hear there was pain in his voice.

When he said that…I knew he was meaning that we can't keep the baby.

"Why not…we'll be great parents, Em! We can give her everything she wants…love, and joy. She doesn't have to go to the orphanage, don't you see, it's as if we bonded right away, see." I said, looking at her playing with his finger.

He looked down and smiled, but it faded quickly off, of his face. He ran he's other hands finger down the left side of my face, putting hair behind my ear.

"Rose, we are vampires…you can't grow older, what about when she's old enough for school? If she wants to invite friends over…all that stuff." He said, kind of hitting me with the truth.

My mind was exploring all the answers…all the reasons! I will convince him that we can pull this off.

"I know you think I don't want to keep this baby…trust me, I do. If there only was a way…" He said just the thing I was hoping he'll say.

"Emmett, look at me…" He looked at me "We can do this, maybe if we ask the rest, Carlisle and the others…we can also get our own place. We can sell this…just let's go talk to the rest…please, try." I begged.

He thought for a while, and looked at the baby and back down to his feet, then up to me again.

"Okay, let's give this a try." He said, with a huge smile…the smile that I loved on his face.

I sifted the baby so that I could kiss him, then another giggle escaped her lips, me and Emmett pulled back, out lips inches from each other, and smiles and laughed slightly and then kissed again.

We wrapped the baby's face close, so she wouldn't see the tree's and stuff flashing by when we run. Emmett wanted to hold her as he ran, but I was worried, he still was tempted by the sent, and the wind…it was like I was a mother already, that protective instinct just kicked in. But I knew it was silly of me to think that of Emmett, he's going to be that baby's dad…and I'm sure he felt the same as I did over the baby.

So I gave her to him, and he smiled at her and wrapped the blanket over her. We ran but not as fast as we usually did, and got home before the others. Edward was with Bella at their cottage...can just think of the stuff they are doing. Anyway, Carlisle and Esme was out with Renesmee, Jasper and Alice was out hunting…so it was just me and Emmett.

We went up to Renesmee's room when she's staying here, and put the baby in the old cot. She gave one and wonders look around the room, and saw the pixie Alice gave Renesmee to play with. She reached he tiny hands out to it, and Emmett gave it to her…after a while of standing there…looking at her, and you could see in Emmett's face there was worry, and that he was thinking.

After a while she fell asleep, and me and Emmett went down stairs and sat on the sofa, not saying a word.

Finally I decided to speak.

"Emmett, do you think where doing the right thing here?" I asked.

"yeah, but remember Rose…she not ours yet, okay. Don't put all your hopes on it already." He said, and I snapped my head in front of me.

"Carlilse and Esme's back…renesmee's not with them, guess they dropped her off at Bella's." I said, as I looked at the front door…waiting for them to come through that door and ask what that sent is.

Emmett just took a deep breath, and took my hand, also looking in front of him.

The door knob turned, and…

**Well, hope you guys liked it!**

**Please, PLEASE review!**

**Tell me if you have idea's…what you thought of the story, please!**

**I love getting reviews, and deferent point of views…I need your reviews! So please! REVIEW!**

**THANKS! **


	2. Finally

**Heya! Thanx to all the people that reviewed on my first chapter you made my day! And thanks to the ones who added it to their fav's and alerts! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Okay, so just to let you know…I OWN…this story. But unlucky me, not Twilight and the saga's, that's all Stephenie Meyer's…she's AWESOME! I love her books! I really wish she would write a follow up of Breaking Dawn.**

**Okay, so I left a cliffy last time…but not a bad cliffy, he he. So on with the story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting reviews…and it gives me the, what's the word…spark of inspiration to go on with the story, so PLEASE! Thanx!**

**ENJOY! (That's a rule! He he, yup, my story has a rule (wink wink))**

_**Preface**_

If your dream could become true…the thing you wanted most in life, how could you not take that chance…

_**Chapter two**_

**Finally…**

**Rosalie POV**

The door knob turned, and the door opened, Esme was first threw the door, you could see on her face she smelled the human baby. Carlisle was right behind her, and also smelled it and his face turned to a worried expression.

Carlisle sighed and walked to us, followed with Esme right behind him.

"Rosalie…what's that scent?" he asked, I didn't think he knew it was a baby, just that is was human.

I stood up and put on a serious expression. "Carlisle, Esme…we need to talk." I said as smoothly as my voice could possibly go.

Emmett just let out a breath and looked like he was stressing.

"What's this all about honey?" Esme asked me.

"It's about the smell." I said, still waiting for Carlisle to say I have his attention.

"Were listening." Carlisle said in a calm voice, one that would calm anybody down.

I sat down next to Emmett and took his hand, Esme also sat down followed by Carlisle.

"Well, I was reading and..." I began.

"I was humming and she asked me to stop…" Emmett said.

"He did but then turned on the TV and I got mad…" I said, and Carlisle and Esme expressions was a weird kind of blank look, they always had when Emmett was babbling about his PlayStation game and stuff that didn't really make sense.

"And she yelled at me to turn it off and I did, so I just sat there…" He said adding a hand movement…it almost sounded like we were in couple consoling.

"Then I thought he turned it on again because I heard baby, crying sounds…" I said with the face expression of annoyance at Emmett.

"But I didn't! So she begged me to go look where it was coming from…" He said rolling his eyes.

"So he finally agreed." I said bit dramatic on the finally.

"So we ran and I got a scent that's almost like Bella to Edward, and you know I have trouble with those scents…" He said but Esme interrupted him.

"Emmett, don't tell me you…" She said, but I didn't let her finish that sentence.

"No, he didn't." I said almost giving a protective glare, but didn't.

Esme let a deep breath out.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have thought you would…" She apologized, but Emmett stopped her.

"It's nothing, mum!" He said and gave a cute puppy smile.

I rolled my eyes and Esme smiled Carlisle also smiled but you can see in his face he still wants to know what happened.

"So anyway…we went to see what the sent is, and found a baby, maybe 2 or 5 months old…she was alone in the middle of nowhere! All she had was a soft pink blanket with a locket...she was in a cave, in the woods! Alone…" I said quickly and bit over the top, before Esme or Carlisle would interrupt me with a "What were you thinking" or something else I didn't want to hear, but Emmett stopped me by taking my hand at looking at me, shaking his head slightly.

I calmed down and looked back at Esme and Carlisle…I don't know what my expression looked like at that moment.

There was a few seconds of silence as Carlisle was in his train of thought…Esme was the first to spoke.

"And this…baby, is the sent we smell?" She asked.

"Yup!" Emmett answered, with his usual happy and ready for anything voice.

Esme looked at Carlisle, and he looked at her…it was like one of Alice and Edward's silent talks.

Carlisle finally sat right up, and took a deep breath.

"And I'm guessing you want to keep the baby, am I right?" He said, still a calm voice.

I wanted to answer but Emmett did before I could, he was probably just scared I will start and babble again.

"Yes!" He answered again with a voice that had no worries, wish I could be like that sometimes, one of the many reason I love him, he he.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows and laid back on the sofa, he looked at me and Emmett and I knew he was about to give me all the reasons not to keep the baby.

"Rosalie…I know you want a baby, but that baby could have a future…with a human family." He said, just as I thought.

"Honey, this is up to you and Emmett…but think before just acting. Like Carlisle said…that baby could have a good future…" Esme said, looking serious but kind.

"But she can also have a good future with me and Emmett…we can take care of her, tell her what we are when she's old enough to understand. She can still grow up…grow old, have kids…al I'm, we " I said and took Emmett's hand "is asking for is this one chance…please." I asked, with begging eyes and hope in my voice.

"Yeah, we'll take care of that baby, no sweat!" Emmett said, between all the seriousness, he had to go and put a bit funny and cheerful in the moment.

Esme smiled at Emmett's comment, so did Carlisle.

"Well, if you two are up for it…then I see no reason why not." Carlisle said with a smile.

I was so happy I just jumped up and gave a BIG hug to Carlisle, almost knocking the sofa over.

I couldn't believe this is happening! Finally!

"Okay Rose. " Carlisle said after I hugged him to long.

"Sorry" I said and pulled back and hugged Esme next. "Thank you." I said while hugging her.

Carlisle smiled and looked at Emmett.

"Well, you're a dad now." He said, and smiled.

I let go of Esme hoe was just as happy as I was.

"O yeah…I'm a dad!" He said and smiled wide and proud.

"I'm so glad for you two." Esme said with a smile as I went too sat on Emmett's lap.

"I'm sure you'll make good parents to that baby." Carlisle said and Esme took his hand.

"Can we, see the baby?" Esme asked with an excited smile.

"Yeah, want to see my granddaughter…looks like I'm getting old." He said and smiled at us and Esme.

"Never honey, you're beautiful." She said and kissed him lightly.

"Well duh, his a vampire!" Emmett said, still being himself.

Esme just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, she's in Renesmee's room." I said and stood up.

Esme stood up with a smile, she squeezed my hand and I could see she was really happy for me. Carlisle and Emmett stood up at the same time and I started going up the stairs, in human speed, he he.

We went into the room and in a sec I was next to the cot and picked her up and smiled bouncing her up and down slightly. She smiled beautifully. I turned to Esme and looked up at her.

"This is her" I said and looked at the baby.

Esme smiled and held her hands out for the baby "Can I?" she asked and smiled in wonder at the baby.

"Sure" I said and handed the baby to Esme with a smile.

Emmett joined my side and put his arm around me kissing me on my forehead, and kept his eyes on Esme and the baby.

"She's beautiful" Esme said with happiness in her voice, Carlisle was standing next to Esme also looking at the baby and smiled "Has your eyes Emmett." Carlisle said still remembering Emmett's real eye colour.

"Really…wow." Emmett said excitedly.

You could see in Esme and Carlisle that they were in love with the baby right away…Esme couldn't stop making baby sounds and Carlisle couldn't stop smiling and looking at the baby.

"What's her name?" Esme suddenly asked, I was took by surprise…we didn't even give her a name yet.

I looked around in thought and my eye caught the sight of the locket. I picked up the locket witch was in the cot and looked at the name on the locket.

"Violet…her name is Violet." I said and smiled.

"That's a beautiful name honey." Esme said to me with a smile.

"Yup, my idea." Emmett said, trying to take the credit.

"Hello Violet." Carlisle said to her and a giggle escaped her tiny soft lips.

I couldn't believe I had a baby…finally after all these years. I went over to Emmett and took his hand smiling up at him, he smiled back and kissed me and pulled back with a happy smile on his face.

**Emmett POV…**

Wow, I was a dad, just like that! Well guess I have to act fatherly now…nah! The kid would love me just as I am, okay maybe a bit fatherly. Mmmm, maybe I should go ask Edward for advice…yes!

Well after all the talk and Esme and Carlisle who was obsessed with Violet, I finally got a chance to go hunt, or else I couldn't go near her. Rosalie went with me, she was too afraid of taking any chances…woman. *rolls eyes*

So as we were ready to go, Rose kissed Violet goodbye…witch she'll see again in a few hours, and handed her to Esme.

"C'mon, babe." I said to Rose, who hatted me calling her babe.

"Don't call me that." She said softly but I knew it was stern to, so I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

Finally she begin to run, but first she blew a kiss to Violet…I smiled at Esme and Violet and ran after Rose.

Rosalie stopped at the smell of a heard of dear a few yards away.

"found something?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, few yards from here." She said and looked the way of the dear.

"Well, let do this." I said and switched to my hunting mood, hee hee.

I began to run and saw the dear, before I knew it Rosalie was already draining one.

"Hey this isn't a race!" I said, but just because she already got here before me.

"What scared you'll lose…again?" She said with one of her flirty smiles.

"Bring it!" I said and attacked one of the big dears.

We raced to see who can get the most dear…she won…but only because I LET her won.

"Aw don't be a sore loser." She mocked.

"I just let you win you know." I said and folded my arms.

She came up to me and was inches from my lips.

"Yeah, right." She whispered and kissed me.

Since there were no baby's or parents around…o don't forget the annoying mind reader brother. I took advantage of this moment and as she pulled away, I smiled and kissed her back, deepening the kiss.

I made it as passionately as I could, running my fingers threw her hair, pulling her closer to make it more intense…trust me, she also made it passionate…hee hee.

After a "few" min, he he, we went back to the house.

And great, guess who was with Violet now…"Alice" I said out loud as I answered my thought.

Rosalie sighed and took my hand and pulled me to the house as she marched.

Alice was in front of us in less than a sec "I saw it! Me and Jasper just had to come home…she's so beautiful!" She said with her annoying pixie like voice and hugged Rosalie.

I just looked at Jasper who was standing as far as possible from Violet who was in Esme's arms…who went to join Rosalie and Alice in the love fest.

"He bro." I said with a smile and walked away from the 3 babbling girls…trust me, not a place to be for a guy.

"Hey" Jasper answered with struggle, guessing he wasn't breathing for a while now.

"You okay?" I asked bit worried about Violet.

"Yeah, I can handle this." Jasper answered me, poor guy…

Suddenly a very happy 9 looking year old girl skipped in followed with a mind reader and a shield…guess the peace restaurant didn't get my order of PLEASE DON'T LET THEM COME HERE!

Edward just shot me a glare, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Uncle Emmy!" Renesmee screamed and came to attack me with a hug.

I picked her up and spanned her around.

"Hey beautiful!" I said and kissed her.

She just giggled and put her hand on my cheek, great not this again. I saw Edward telling her and Bella about Violet and how she almost got a hyper problem of excitement. I sighed but smiled when she took her hand away from my cheek.

She hugged me and then I've put her back down on her feet and she skipped to go look at the baby.

Bella was standing with the girls…but you could see she wasn't in the mood for Alice babbling, thank god someone saw it was annoying to.

I saw Edward cracking a smile, and then he went to Carlisle witch was sitting on the sofa looking at him, guessing he wanted to talk to him.

I turned back to Jasper witch was just staring in a painful way at the girls and the baby…guessing he felt the super excitement of all the girls, but you don't have to be a emotion feeling vampire to feel _that_ excitement of the people in that groupie thingy *shudders*, and then he still have to fight against the urge to kill my child.

Edward cleared his throat at me, he probably thought I was a bit harsh on my thought with the Jasper thing. But I knew he wouldn't do anything, anyway.

I thought it's best to leave Jasper to his thoughts…don't want to do anything that may…well yeah.

Rosalie called me to come over where they are talking…THE HORROR!

I frowned and put on a sad, weirdish, miserable, almost like the look Bella has when Alice takes her to go shopping, and went over to where the *pum pum pum pum* girls are.

"yes?" I asked without interest.

**Okay, sooooo, how was it? **

**Sorry if it was a bit long, but I hope you like it!**

**Please, PLEASE review! I NEED your reviews SO much! **

**(Emmett style) *gets on knee's and begs* PLEASE! REVIEW!**

**Thanx!**


	3. The qeustion

**Hey again! Thanx again to all the people that reads and reviews on my story! It means a lot to me!**

**I'm watching Eclipse right now and I LOVE Emmett and Riley! They are my two fav characters! Of the girls it's Rosalie and Alice. I also LOVE the Volturi, especially Alec! **

**Um, yeah, hee hee. So hope you all enjoy this Chappy toooooo! And please REVIEW! I love…LOVE getting them! **

**Thanx! And remember the rule…ENJOY! (that's the rule, hee hee. (wink wink))**

**Preface**

Love is always clear…once you found it.

_**Chapter 3**_

**The question**

**Emmett POV**

"Yes" I asked without interest.

Suddenly Alice jumped on me and yelled in my ears "I'm so glad for you Em!" Jeez that was loud! I mean I have super vampire hearing, she could have whispered it to me and I still would have heard even if I was in Canada!

"Ah! Alice, my ears!" I said as I pulled back from her pixie crasp.

She jumped of and rolled her eyes at me while she still smiled that "sweet", "innocent" smile of hers.

"aw C'mon Emmett, just happy for you." She said, luckily in a normal soft tone.

"Yeah, thanx." I said as I rubbed my one ear.

"Yeah, glad for you two." Bella said softly and smiled…looks like she was scared Rose will attack her or something. *rolls eyes*

"thanx little sis!" I said and picked Bella up into a hug and span her around.

"Emmett, I may be a vampire…but your still squeezing me." She said and I smiled and dropped her back on her feet again.

"Glad to hear your strength is going down." I said and smiled mockingly…now I can win her in arm wrestling for once!

"He he, yeah." She answered me back, still all shy and silently Bella.

"Emmy, Jasper okay?" Rosalie asked me looking worriedly at him and holding Violet tight.

"Yeah, he won't try anything…calm down." I said and touched her arm to not hold Violet so tight.

She looked at me, then at my hand touching her arm and loosens her grip.

"Rosalie, he won't." Alice said protectively and insuring to Rosalie.

Rosalie just nodded and smiled down at Violet bouncing her up and down…am I ever going to get time with her too?

Esme smiled at us all and I saw Jasper going to sit where Carlisle and Edward was…great, leave me with the girls…THE HORROR!

"Um, can I go now?" I asked with what Rosalie called my cute smiley frown.

"Yeah, it's okay, I understand." Rosalie said and smiled, kissing me on my cheek, guess she could see in my face that I didn't want to be in a girly talk groupy thingy.

"Thanx babe." I said and smiled.

"Stop calling me that." She said with a frown and I just gave her a mocking smile, and walked to the boy groupy talking thingy.

Before I could ask what's up? Edward answered my thoughts…ugh! I hate it when he does that!

"Were just talking." He said and with that I knew it was about Violet.

I sat down and sigh "so, what about her?" I asked.

"We are just discussing my…problem." Jasper said to me, seeing he was unhappy admitting he has a problem, no need to be shy, Edward looked gay before Bella came into his life…

I stopped thinking that, cause he shot me a glare…ooooo, so scary glare. *sarcastic*

"Well, can you handle it, bro?" I asked him.

Jasper swallowed. "yes" he said, but guessing he doesn't want to come near the baby the first few months, to first get use to the scent of Violet, like he did with Bella.

Edward nodded at me, guessing I guessed right…wow, that's a first.

Edward smiled at my comment in my thoughts.

So we sat there and just talked about the baby and how she's going to fit in with everyone's life's. Renesmee want to be her BFF, Edward said. Alice wants to make her, her shopping buddy, Jasper said…newsflash! Not gonna happen! Esme want to have a LOT of grandma bonding time, Carlisle said…okay then. And so on, and so forth.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was so proud of Emmett for staying so cool with everyone obsessing over Violet, knowing he wanted to spend time with Violet and me alone to.

"So, we going shopping for her?" Alice asked me excitedly…o great, shopping.

"Yeah, guess she needs clothes." I said bouncing a giggling Violet.

"Aw, her giggle is so cute!" Alice squealed. "She already loves the word shopping." Alice said making a baby happy face at her, and she giggled again.

"Easy with the shopping first, okay honey?" Esme asked Alice, giving her a stern but kind look.

"Yes, of course." She said and winked at Violet.

"So, how old is she?" Bella asked me…was surprised she was interested.

"I don't know for sure…guessing 2 or 5 months." I answered her back, looking at Violet.

"She's so young…do you know who the mother is?" Bella asked again…this made me bit mad, and I was also shocked at the question.

"No, and I'm her mother." I said giving Bella an insulted glare, and walked over to Emmett.

"Rose?" He asked me and stood up.

I looked over at Bella and Edward was next to her in a sec. "Let's go." I said and held Violet with one arm and took Emmett's with the other and dragged him out, I ran till I came to Emmett and my secret, romantic spot…it was this small waterfall in the woods, with a small meadow next to it and a smooth stream flowing down to the river. I stopped and gazed at the waterfall.

"What's wrong, why you just leave?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind leaning his head on my shoulder kissing my neck.

"Bella…she just had to spoil everything." I almost yelled, Violet let out a groan.

"shh, sure she didn't mean to say whatever she said." He told me, moving in front of me and touching Violets cheek, smiling at her.

"She asked me do I know who the mother is, Emmett." I told him, to me this was a big, no a huge deal…I was taking this child in, making her my own…but yet, she isn't mine, mine. What if that woman really wanted this baby, but just couldn't take care of her. I had to go and just see who the mother was…if she really couldn't take care of Violet.

Emmett said nothing, guessing he knew just how I felt.

"You want to see hoe the mother is, am I right?" he asked me, knowing me to well.

I just nodded and softly whispered, so soft a human wouldn't even hear. "yes"

He sighed and looked at Violet, then looked up and nodded…I saw he was just as curious to see who this baby belong to was.

I sat down on the grass, holding Violet…mostly thinking of how we are going to track the real…mother, down. Emmett sat down next to me putting his arm around me and running his finger down Violet's cheek, who seemed a little sleepy, guess that's understanding…everyone was fussing over her since she woke up.

"We can use the locket, to get the mothers scent…and I think I still remembered the scent we got from the cave." He said, looking at the stream in front of us.

"That could work…but if you don't want to…I totally understand." I said leaning my head against his chest…and part of me didn't want to go see who the mother is.

"I want to…but what happens after we saw the mother?" He asked me, and my eyes shot down at Violet who was sucking her thumb, sleeping.

"I don't know…but I'm not going to give her up." I said, still looking at her and smiled.

"You want to talk to the real mother?" Emmett asked shockingly.

"No! Just want to see how she lives and looks like." I told him.

"yeah, okay…we'll go when we put her in bed." He said and smiled at Violet sleeping.

"Yeah, probably should go then." I said, and stood up walking the direction of the house, keeping my eyes on Violet…thinking.

Emmett was next to me, walking with me in human speed, and took my hand. "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said looking at him and back at Violet.

He kissed me on the cheek as we walked and started to run.

I rolled my eyes and ran after him.

We came to the house and I just walked in, straight up to Renesmee's old room. Bella was looking like she felt bad for upsetting me and just stared at the floor once she saw me. Edward was holding her hand. Renesmee was sitting gazing at the TV, watching something called Wizards of Waverly Place. Jasper and Alice was nowhere in the living room, but I heard them talk in their room. Carlisle was speaking to Bella and Edward, Esme was sitting next to Renesmee, guessing she asked Esme to watch it with her.

Emmett followed me up, and as we entered the room, a cute pink teddy bear was on the small table next to the cot. I walked over to read from who this was…'Hope your baby enjoys this, so glad for you two…Bella.'…I felt bad that I glared at her, I can be mean and difficult sometimes…I guess.

"It's from Bella." I said, as I held the bear with one hand and Violet with the other.

"yeah, it looks perfect for her." He said and took the bear, hugging it. "yup perfect." He said and smiled wide.

I smiled back and tucked Violet in, throwing the blanket over her. "night." I said and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

Emmett walked over and looked at her and smiled, he added the bear, and she hugged his leg as she slept. "nighty night." He whisperd and took my hand and lead me out.

As we went out, Jasper and Alice was waiting for us.

"Alice, Jasper?" I stood there with Emmett who was looking like he was happy as…someone really happy, he surprise me sometimes.

"She asleep" Alice whispered.

"Yes" I answered back.

"And she has a pink teddy!" Emmett said excitedly.

Jasper smiled at Emmett and nodded.

"You going now?" Alice asked me, at first I wasn't sure what she meant, but then it hit me…she saw me and Emmett tracking the real mother, great just what we need. *sarcastic*

"Yes, were planning on it." I said, letting my face turn into a serious, don't try to stop me expression.

"Rosalie, you c…" She was about to say, but she stopped as Jasper shook his head at her, guessing he felt my determination.

"I'll look after her." Emmett said and winked at them, smiling down at me.

Alice just gave us a tiny unsure smile, and Jasper his usual smile, I just looked at them with a blank face and started to walk down stairs.

Emmett shrugged at them, guess he didn't think I would see that, but he was behind me. We reached the end of the stair case and I knew now I have to face all of them. *sigh*

I walked and stood there waiting for Emmett to join me, but of course he must make an entrance and he jumped of the stairs and shouted. "whoop whoop!" Typical Emmett, but I loved it, so I smiled.

"Heya, family!" He said and made a star trek sign as a "greeting", he he.

Renesemee laughed her sweet laugh at him, and ran up to him for a hug…but she also touched his cheek, wonder what she wanted to let him know, or what she wanted to know.

"She just needed to get out." Emmett answered her and winked.

She giggled and he placed her back on her feet and she hugged me.

"Hey sweety." I said and hugged her back, she also touched my cheek and I saw me, and my glare at Bella…guess she saw that, and I felt bad again. I just smiled at her and placed her back on her feet and she gave me a sad, worried look.

"I'll sort it out, okay?" I said and winked at her with a slight smile.

She smiled and ran to Edward and climbed onto his lap, swaying her legs.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle asked stepping forward.

"Nothing's wrong Carlisle…just I would like to talk to Bella." I said and they all looked at me in shock and surprise, even Emmett.

Bella stood up, and walked over to me…I turned around and walked outside, standing in the yard. I gazed at the river a few feet away, Bella came slowly up to me and stood two steps behind me. I turned around and looked at her in the face, I could see in her face she was afraid of me attacking her or something.

"I'm…sorry" I said and looked at the river again.

"For what?" She said like there was nothing to be sorry for.

I looked at her again, bit annoyed for she letting me say this again.

"For being so…uptight, getting mad at you who barely did anything, for…" I said, but she interrupted.

"It's okay, really…I shouldn't have asked that." She said and stepped closer.

"But still…sorry if I did, over react." I said looking down, sliding some hair behind my ear.

"You didn't…I understand." Bella said, stepping closer.

"Thanx, I really should treat you more like my sister." I said and hugged her, I could feel she was surprised by this, cause she only hugged back after a few seconds.

"Thanx…Rosalie." She said and I pulled back and smiled a bit.

"Thank you for the bear, she loves it." I said.

"It's nothing, Renesmee helped me pick it out." Bella answered me, and I looked at her for the first time today, she had fancy clothes on, probably Alice's doing.

"Well, it's perfect, as Emmett would say." I said and rolled my eyes with a slight smile.

Suddenly he was standing in the doorway.

"Yup, it's perfect!" He shouted at us and me and Bella just laughed.

"C'mon, let's get back inside." I said, and ran up to Emmett kissing him lightly and slipping past him into the house.

"I like it when she does that." He said to Bella as he held the door for Bella to come in.

"Alice tells us your planning on going to see hoe the mo…" Carlisle said, but I interrupted him before he could say the word he was about to say.

"Yes, I just want to see who she is, that's all." I said.

"We understand." Was his reply.

I felt better by knowing I have my whole family's support. Emmett was next to me in a sec then and took my hand, smiling at everyone and then he said something totally random and that didn't even fit with the conversation, at all.

"I miss the taste of cookies…I used to love choc chip!" We all laughed at that, sort of lightened the mood in the room.

"I'm sure it was good." Carlisle answered him with a smile.

After all that, me and Emmett decided we'll go when it's 7 o'clock, and that was an hour from now. We sat on the sofa, Renesmee on Edward's lap, playing with his hair, tying pink, blue, and shocking green ribbons in his hair. We all laughed at Edward in our heads, just smiles on our faces, but Emmett, no, he had to laugh out loud every now and then. Bella was trying to read, but something about Edward just kept distracting her.*wink wink* Jasper and Alice were sitting at the table, and Alice was drawing him. *rolls eyes* Esme and Carlisle was just sitting watching the news, like they always do.

Emmett was holding me, while I was just staring at the clock, and he looking at either Edward or the TV.

Finally when the clock came to 7, I looked at Emmett and he nodded.

"Well, we are gonna…go…now…yeah. Cheers!" he said and walked, no marched out the house.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Be back soon." I said as I stood up and saw Edward and a laugh escaped my lips, now he had make up on to.

I ran out thinking Emmett already was running, but he was looking at a plant like it was a peace of wonderful art.

"O just C'mon, you can stare at plants later." I said and pulled him away and began to run.

**Well, I really hope this chapter was also good, I had a bit writers block, hee hee.**

**So please review! I love getting them, and need to know what you thought! So please!**

**Also, if you have any ideas for what can happen, please review and tell me.**

**And thank you for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The mother

**Heya!**

**Sorry I took so long to update this story, just I was so busy this last couple of days and when I got time to write, I had writers block, or was just plain lazy, he he. **

**I realized in my last 3 chapters Emmett was a bit negative…it was just the pressure of him being a dad suddenly…so he'll go all happy and Emmettish from this chapter.**

**But thank you to all the people who stuck with me, and also to all the people reading this, and reviewing, I love you guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE review and tell me what you thought.**

**Thanx!**

**Chapter 3**

**The mother**

**Rosalie POV**

We ran to the spot we found little Violet, and the sent was still there, but not as strong as it was the day we found her.

"You sure, Rose?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said and began to ran towards the sent…we ran a few miles out of Forks, till we lost her sent for a while, but Emmett picked it up again and we ran all the way to Seattle. We followed it to a homeless shelter and it stopped there.

"Emmy…you don't think she was…homeless." I said the last word softly and bit sadly.

"Babe, she could be helping out." He said, and wrapped his arm around me in comfort.

I took a deep breath and started walking, pulling away from Emmett grasp and followed the sent up to the second floor of the building. I sat at the small window, on the fire escape railing, and saw a woman lying on a small bed with more people lying on the floor with blankets. Emmett was right next to me, but he was leaning against the wall standing on the steps.

"She in there?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…I'm not sure which one is her, but I think it's the one on the bed." I said and even I could hear there was sadness in my soft whisper.

"Emmett walked over and looked through the window and smelled the air "yeah, that's her." Emmett said, he was a better tracker than me…but he was far from being a talented tracker.

I took a deep breath and went closer to the window, to look at her more in detail…she had dirty clothes, but not as dirty as the other people in the room…she had blond hair, a shiny blond, bit darker than mine. She wore a whole cap, with her curly hair sticking out over her shoulders. She had a locket around her neck…and that's what caught me the most…it was the same locket as the one that was around Violets neck. I soon realized that she couldn't have kept Violet…but that still didn't provide me with an excuse to why she left an innocent baby in the middle of the woods, in a cold gave. I frowned when I thought about that, she had so many options…she could have put the baby in a orphanage…or try and find a family who would like to adopt the baby. But yet she chose to leave her, to die of coldness and hunger….how low can humans get. My hands went into fists and next thing I knew Emmett was in front of me and he took my fists into his hand.

"Rose…do not even think what I'm hoping you're not thinking." He said, and I looked up at him with angry eyes.

"Rose, you better than this…think about it in this way, she brought Violet to us, she couldn't have took care of her, and yes she did a very bad thing, but still it brought Violet to us. I know it hurts you to think that people can be like this, but if you….kill, her…your no better than her." He said, running his hand down my cheek.

I looked at him still with anger in my eyes, and then back through the window at the woman lying on the bed. I stepped back from Emmett and walked backwards glaring at the window till I hit the railing, I grabbed it with my hand and did a back flip of the building and started running, leaving Emmett there.

He left me for a few moments as he knew me all too well, and I went to the docks…and sat there with my feet tangling down as I glared at the water thinking. How can humans be so cruel…then they call us vampires cruel and selfish. I mean she's just a tiny baby…who leaves a baby in the middle of nowhere….even for a homeless person, this was low. My hands went into fists again of all the anger inside me now, if it wasn't for Emmett, I would have snapped right there at that window.

After a few min, Emmett appeared and sat next to me, not touching me…we just sat there in silence for a few min, and then I couldn't anymore and started dry sobbing, since we couldn't cry, and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, running his hand up and down my back in comfort.

After I calmed down, mostly Emmett's doing, since he was his joking and fun self, which always cheered me up, we went back to Forks and not to my surprise, the whole family was waiting for us, even Edward and Bella, but Renesmee wasn't there, she was probably sleeping and the dog was on watch.

We walked in and the whole family already knew what we saw, since Alice and Edward was in the room, you can never tell the story yourself, I thought and Edward smiled.

"You okay, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked in his calming concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, bit under my breath, since I was bit mad at myself and now they have to come and ask me am I okay…of course I'm not okay, mentally, yes…but emotionally, no! Edward just looked at me, and shot a worried glance at Carlisle…they are probably thinking I'm going to snap again like I did when I killed Brice…and the rest of his friends...I looked down, anger and sadness rushing through me, as I thought about my past, and what caused me my human life.

"I'm going to my room." I said softly and disappeared to my room, I sat down on my bed and listened to their voices…trying to make out what they are saying.

Emmett was assuring then that he won't let me snap, and that I won't snap anyway. Esme talked about Violet, and how this concerned her, Bella talked to Edward asking him what's going on, guess she was still a bit confused. Carlisle talked to Emmett about everything, and how they should handle this.

I decided to ignore everything that's going on, and instead I laid down on the bed, trying to calm down. After a few minutes Emmett came up with Violet sleeping in his arms…they looked so sweet, I smiled as they came into the room…he returned the smile and smiled at little Violet. I sat up and he sat next to me, laying Violet on his lap, still holding her with his arms…I was worried that she might be cold, but then I saw she was in a blanket and warm clothes.

"You okay?" Emmett whispered, looking at me. I looked up from Violet, still smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine…thanx Emmy, I don't know what I would have done without you." I said and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Emmett smiled "Maybe we should take her to her bed….she's pretty tired." He said and looked at her, rocking her softly.

I ran my finger down her tiny cheek, and nodded as an agreement to Emmett.

We took her to her room, and tucked her into her cot, making sure she's warm and comfy.

Emmett wrapped his arm around me and we stood there looking at her, I thought back at the mother and wondered if Violet is going to look like her, or maybe the father…whoever he might be. I smiled sadly and Emmett kissed my forehead.

"C'mon…let's go" he said and leaded me out the room, I was still bit shocked and angry…but not as much as I was before, I was sadder now.

We went back to our room, and I went to the mirror but left as soon as I saw myself…disappointed in me, I didn't even want to look at me….Emmett plopped down on the bed, like a tired human, and patted the space next to him. I rolled my eyes and smiled and went to lay next to him, he held me in his arms and I felt like nothing could go wrong, as long as his there.

"I love you…and don't be disappointed in yourself, there's nothing to be disappointed of, you did nothing wrong." He said comforting, and kissed my forehead…he knew me so well.

"I love you to Emmy." I whispered back and kissed him on his lips, he smiled against my lips and crushed his lips into mine, deepening it. I kissed him back and he pulled me closer, running his one hand threw my hair and the other down my back,I loved it when he kissed me like this…I felt warm and excited, I rolled myself so that I was on top of him and put y hands on his neck, deepening the kiss…

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and that you'll want more, hee hee.**

**Please REVIEW! I really love getting them, it makes me wanna go on with the story, so please! :D**

**And thanx for reading, hope it was good…byez!**

**REVIEW!**

**:D**


	5. Older

**Okay, so I'm again VERY sorry for updating sooooo late, but here's the next chapter! YAY!**

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapters, it makes me wanna go on with the story and I really have a LOT of ideas, so please keep reviewing and thanx for reading!**

**Hope you like this chapter as well, Violet is a bit older than she was in the past chapters, hee hee.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! I really do love getting them! So PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…but I REALLY wish I did, hee hee.**

**Chapter 5**

**Older (crappy chapter name, but hey…I'm not good at naming stuff, lol!)**

**Rosalie's POV**

It was 3 years after we found Violet, so much was going on. She was 3 years old now, she had curly blond hair, whiter than mine, her eyes were a sparkly blue, and she could walk and even say dada and mamma, and a few other words as well.

I thought back at when me and Emmett moved out of the house, still in Forks, we lived in a cottage almost just like Bella and Edward's, just bigger and more modern since I was in charge of modelling the house, and Alice helped…a lot, Esme helped as well but she spend more time with Violet than helping, but it was perfect for us, and we loved it.

When we thought Violet to walk, it was the funniest and most adorable thing I ever saw in my life, she fell now and then, but Emmett was always there to catch her. She was a wonderful child, giggled a lot and really healthy, I let Carlisle check her almost every month and he suggests al the best stuff and food for her.

We also feed her 3 times a day, few snacks now and then. We forgot once…okay maybe more than once but hey, we drink blood and not eat so it was weird to go make food every morning, evening and night, but we always remembered when she started to cry. But after a while it became like an everyday thing that we got use to and we did it automatically.

We took a lot of pictures and Esme made this photo albums about her, like a whole book of when she was one and the birthday we had for her was so cute, there's books about when she was two and tree as well, we also had a lot of video's, Emmett videoed almost everything, when she walked for the first time, when he thought she said something, even when she cried and giggled and every funny baby thing she did, also a lot of video's with me, him and Violet was taken. And when we needed to change her…nappies, I did it most of the time, since Emmett freaked out. She gave us all so much to do, we weren't bored for even a min.

Renesmee grown so much, she almost looked like she was 10 years old…Bella was still Bella but bit more motherly, since Renesmee was older, she had to be sterner. Edward was still Edward, he also became more fatherly, he and Nessie was real close…but still one thing came in there way…the dog, Jacob. Esme and Carlisle was still there lovable self's, helping where they can and being wonderful grandparents, we visited them a lot . Alice and Jasper was still them as well, Alice just went shopping more, since Nessie wanted to go shopping with Alice a LOT, and since Alice won't allow Violet to look the slightest out of fashion…but I stop her if it gets too much, don't want Violet to be addicted to shopping when she grows up.

Me and Emmett was the happiest we have been…ever! We loved each other and nothing really changed in our lives, just we got a wonderful daughter who meant the world to us…he was a good dad, but as she grew older her sent came more of a problem to him…but he resisted pretty well, so well you wouldn't even think it bothered him at all.

It was one of the few sunny days in Forks and we decided to take Violet to the beach to let her go play. I was packing a basket of some food for her to eat if she gets hungry, and also some toys that she could play with in the sand. We were going to this privet beach me and Esme once found when we were hunting, it was really beautiful.

Violet was sitting in her baby chair as Emmett made her some oatmeal and warm milk for breakfast while I was getting the basket and everything ready for when we go to the beach.

"You okay hun?" I asked him as I glanced at him struggling with the milk bottle.

"Yeah…y-yeah I'm fine." He said, looking in concentration at the bottle, concentrating on not letting the milk fall.

"Dadda milk!" Violet said with a giggle and clapped her hands together, kicking her legs.

I laughed slightly at how adorable that was and Emmett struggling with the bottle, he did not seem to get it open and also he tried not to use all his strength or else he'll rip the bottle apart like he did last time.

I stopped packing, putting everything down I was busy with and went over to Emmett with a mocking smile…he looked at me confused and with a defeated look as I took the bottle from him and turned it slightly, opening the bottle. I handed it to him still smiling mockingly and raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said and took the bottle and smiled as he poured the warm milk into the bottle. I went back to the table to finish packing the basket while Emmett went over to Violet to give her, her bottle.

"Here you go Vi." Emmett said to Violet and gave her the bottle, she clapped her hands and took the bottle from Emmett and started to drink. Emmett kissed her on her forehead and went back to the oatmeal.

"Do you think Bella and Edward went through all this to…you know, with Nessie growing so fast and all?" Emmett asked while he was busy with the oatmeal.

"Mmmm…I don't know. I never really thought about it that way…" I said and turned to him. "But if you think about it…I don't think they did." I said and he looked at me curious. "Well…since she was born she was smarter than a child her age should be and in a few days she could even read and talk. She also drank blood out of that cup most of the time, so I don't think Edward and Bella ever really did this…" I said and looked at the oatmeal cooking and Violet drinking the milk. "With Nessie."

"Yeah, makes sense…" He said and smiled at Violet then looked back at the oatmeal. "It's almost done..." He said and got a bowl and spoon out in less than a second. "Seriously, I do not know how anyone can consume this stuff…it looks like pooh." He said as he looked disgusted at the oatmeal and he scooped it into the bowl. I laughed slightly and took the bowl from him and he stepped aside.

"I don't know but Carlisle said it's good for her so then we feed it to her." I said and walked over to Violet who was still sucking on her bottle of milk looking at us with careless eyes.

"Yeah, good for humans…but there's other stuff good for them as well, like…um…ice cream and pizza and…stuff." He said with a smile, leaning against the counter.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of Violet and sat down, I grabbed her plastic spoon and scooped up a bit of oatmeal and smiled sweetly at her.

"Yeah Emmett…ice cream is very healthy and good for a tree year old girl." I said to him and glanced at him with a laughing smile.

"Yeah, good point…" He said looking at the floor in thought and defeat, then looked up at me with a grin. "But…when she's older." He said while nodding.

"Yes…_older._" I said still smiling and winked at Violet secretly.

I tried to take the bottle from her, but as always she loves her bottle more than she loves oatmeal and taking the bottle away is a huge struggle.

"C'mon sweety, its oatmeal time." I said as I reached for the bottle and hovered the spoon in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed onto her bottle more tightly.

"I don't think saying its oatmeal time is making this sound more…yummy, to her." Emmett said with a mocking smile and Violet giggled.

"Thanx for helping…hun." I said sarcastically to Emmett and shot a glare at him then looked back at Violet still smiling sweetly.

"C'mon…look, it's a plane." I said playfully and moved the spoon around as if it flew and made plane sounds, Emmett started laughing, finding this more and more amusing every time I do it. I rolled my eyes and continued playfully, hoping she'll want to eat it.

"Rose…you know that never works." He said with a laugh.

I put the spoon down next to the bowl and stood up, turning to Emmett furiously.

"I know…_Emmett_, you try it then." I said furiously and annoyed.

"Okay, okay, sorry babe…" He said walking towards me and took my hands. "I'll feed her, you can go on with packing the basket thing and getting the stuff ready…kay?" He told me and I nodded and pulled away from him and went to continue packing. Violet was still sucking her bottle and looking at us with wonder in her eyes, I smiled at her quickly and looked at the list of stuff that I still have to pack.

Emmett went over to her and sat down on the chair. "Okay C'mon Vi…you can have your bottle back after you ate this." He said as he smiled at her while holding the spoon in front of her. "Now give dada the bottle…" He said and reached for the bottle slowly.

"Dadda no!" She said and pulled away from his hand and continued to suck on the bottle, looking at him in fear, of him taking the bottle.

"Next time we feed her first and then give her the bottle." I said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He answered and smiled at me quickly then turned back to her. "C'mon sweety…you can have it back after you ate…it's, y-yummy." He said and I laughed at how 'convincing' that sounded.

"Dadda eat!" She said looking at the spoon and then at him and sucked on her bottle again.

"You want me..." He said and pointed to himself "To eat…this." He said and pointed at the oatmeal in horror.

Violet giggled and nodded at him.

"C'mon Em…you have to sell it." I said teasingly and winked at him.

"I can't eat this stuff…it's g-" He said but stopped when he remembered that Violet still has to eat it. "It's yummy." He said smiling and moving the spoon in front of her in tiny circles.

"Eat dada, eat!" She said and clapped her one hand against the bottle.

"C'mon…just one spoon, one tiny spoon." I said smiling teasingly.

Emmett swallowed and looked at Violet. "Okay…but then you have to promise dada that you'll eat as well." He said and looked at her in question.

She nodded then giggled and turned in the seat to look at him more.

"Okay, here goes nothing." He said and swallowed again and looked at the spoon that he held right in front of his mouth. He looked at Violet who was looking at him curiously and smiled to make it look convincing. He then looked at the spoon again and stuck it in his mouth and chewed.

"Mmmmm, mmmm…very yummy, mmmm." He said and swallowed and showed his empty mouth to Violet and she giggled, then sat her bottle down.

"Ootmeal! ootmeal!" She said and opened her mouth, he smiled and then scooped up oatmeal and acted like the spoon was a plane and 'flew' the spoon right into her mouth, so they went on till she was done eating and back to her bottle.

"That was degusting…never again in my life." He said into my ear as he passed me to go clean the dishes, I laughed at him, turning to him while he was tapping water into the sink.

"Well, you really sold it…it seemed like you really enjoyed it for a moment there Em." I said and smiled mockingly,

"I did not enjoy that one bit, it tasted awful." He said and frowned at the dishes.

"Yeah, I'm sure it did." I smiled in agreement and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get her dressed…you finish up here then we can go to Esme." I told him and went over to Violet and picked her up, she still was sucking on her bottle.

"Okay…I'll just clean this human food….stuff." He said and first frowned playfully and soon grinned, he kissed Violet on the cheek as we passed him and I smiled at him. I took Violet to her room and opened her closet which was one you could walk in since Alice didn't believe in normal closets. I looked at the shoe section which was all full of baby shoe's.

"What do you think hun…flip flops? Tiny pink sneakers? Fluffy shoe's?" I said and picked up the shoe's as I looked at them and showed it to her with a playful smile. She giggled at me and pointed to this tiny, light blue flip flops with a sunflower on it. "That one…you sure?" I asked bouncing her lightly. She nodded and smiled at me…I liked those flip flops and it seemed perfect for the beach. "Okay, nice choice…now for an outfit." I said and picked out an outfit and swim wear she can wear under her clothes.

"This all okay…do you like it?" I asked her laying the stuff out on a table, she nodded with a smile and I placed her on her dressing table. I first pulled on her swim soot and the white shirt, the dress and then the pants. "Okay dokey, all done…comfy?" I asked her with a grin.

"Yeah momma." She said and giggled and held her arms up for me to pick her up. I picked her up and Emmett came in the room drying his hands.

"I'm all done to." He said and smiled and threw the towel on the table next to her cot.

I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow at him. "The towel, in the kitchen Em." I told him.

"O c'mon…..fine." He said, grinning and then picked up the towel and went back to the kitchen.

I laughed slightly and walked to the kitchen after him. "Okay, so are we ready to go to the beach?" I asked excited.

"Yay!" She shouted and giggled, clapping her hands.

"Yeah…I'm ready, o wait." He said and looked around the kitchen, he disappeared for a sec and was back with the basket and the bag with the blanket and the toys. He also had his sunglasses on and his baseball cap. "Now I'm ready." He said and grinned while he nodded.

"yeah…me to." I said and laughed slightly while shaking my head, heading for the door.

"What…the glasses too much?" He said standing there confused.

I just kept walking with Violet who was still sucking her bottle. We reached the Jeep and I climbed in and Em came out the door, he put all the stuff in the back and climbed in starting the car.

"Sure we have everything?" He asked.

"Yeah…pretty sure." I said while nodding once.

"Nah…you still need something." He said and grinned, he pulled out my baseball cap out of his bag and placed it on my head. "Now you're ready as well." He said and grinned.

"Yeah, how could I forget the cap…thanx Emmy." I said with a smile and leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, he turned his head and smiled back at me and then kissed me lightly on my lips, he pulled away after a sec.

"Okay, let's go." He said and started to drive. The whole way to the Cullen house we spoke about random stuff…shopping, but Em always changed the subject fast when I started to talk about that…so we just talked about the beach and how fun it will be to see everyone again.

We drove up the drive way and parked in front of the house…we got out and I stared at the house, thinking that it was way to quiet…no one even came out. Emmett turned the music off and walked over to me while humming.

"Well…looked like they didn't miss us much." He said jokingly and I just kept staring at the house…knowing there's something wrong that we don't know about. I started walking up to the door, grabbing Emmett's hand while holding Violet with the other.

Emmett was confused at first but he soon knew what I was thinking when he realized how quiet it was the closer we came to the house. When we reached the door Esme was there and she opened it. She smiled sweetly and hugged me and Violet then Em and you could see in her smile she was hiding something…she also didn't look dressed for the beach and then I knew there was something wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah, why aren't you all dressed for…you know, the beach?" Emmett asked a bit annoyed…but not much knowing Emmett.

Carlisle sighed and stood up walking towards us and joined Esme's side.

"I'll take Violet so you can talk." Esme said and smiled sweetly at Violet who smiled back at Esme. I nodded and she took Violet then I looked questionably back at Carlisle. Esme walked to the sofa, bouncing Violet lightly talking babyish to her.

"What is it Carlisle…what's going on?" I asked him.

"Alice had a vision…" He said and sighed worryingly.

"About?" Emmett asked and I crew more curious.

"The Volturi…" He said and looked at us and fear flushed my body. "Alice said Aro is planning on sending someone to come and check on us, to see how we are and if we need something. Also he feels he wants to make peace between our two covens…considering the last time we saw them, it didn't go so well between us." He said and looked between me and Emmett. "But she thinks there's more behind this…"

"Like?" I asked worrying.

"Calm down Rosalie…we cannot be sure what they want." Carlisle said.

"Go on…what else did she see?" I asked after I let out a deep breath. I bit my teeth together to keep me from starting an argument which could have stayed.

"She thinks Aro only decides what he wants her to see…like the 'check-up' is to see if we are keeping to the rules and to see if Renesmee is really what we made them believe she is." Carlisle said.

"So, we have nothing to hide…right?" Emmett said…no one answered him for a few seconds and then Carlisle looked at him and the answer to his question was in his eyes.

"Wait…you're not really thinking Vi will be a problem to them." Em said and looked at us with fear and anger in his eyes.

"Emmett…we cannot be sure what they'll think of Violet, but I assure you we will not let them do anything to her." Carlisle told him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dam right they won't…" He said and turned to me. "We can go…um, leave Forks, leave America if we have to…" He said and turned to Carlisle. "You can just tell them we went on vacation or something…" He said but was interrupted by Edward who stood up from the sofa.

"No Emmett…they'll think we are hiding something and they'll just go and look for you and things can get worse than it will be if you stay here." Edward said.

"Edward is right, you can't leave now, it's too dangerous…for us all." Jasper said as he came down the stairs with Alice.

"I agree…I've been watching Caius decision to, and he decided to send Jane to England to check out new born activity, along with Felix and Afton." Alice said and everyone looked surprised by this news…guessing they only found out now.

"Then who are they sending here?" Esme asked as she bounced Violet lightly.

Alice looked at Esme to answer her question, but there was fear in her eyes.

"Demetri, Collin and…Alec." She said and everyone narrowed their eyes, not me…I was just staring at them all, processing all this as it comes.

"Why Collin? And why Alec…they never send Alec for just anything." Emmett asked.

"I don't know…I think they send Collin because we don't know her power and what she can do, so we don't see her as a fret. Demetri they always send…obviously because his a tracker and a good fighter…" She said to us but mostly to herself, as if she tried to make sense of it all. "Caius send Jane to deal with the new borns because other than Aro, he thinks Alec is much stronger in power and strength than Jane. I cannot tell if that is true…but face it, we don't know much about Alec, just that his power is strong, but we also never really experienced it, so that means we don't know his power to its full expense."

"Yes but Bella can stop his power so that won't make much use anyway…will it?" I finally said, snapping out of my frozen moment.

"Yes…but also Caius's right hand is Alec, his favourite vampire if you want to put it that way…so that means Caius trained Alec personally, more than he ever trained any other guard even more than he trained Jane. So we might think Alec only relies on his power, but who knows…he might be just a good of a fighter as Demetri and Felix, just they never shown it to keep it as a…secret weapon." She said.

"So…Jane is Aro's right hand, does that mean Aro trained Jane more than he ever trained anyone else and that she can also be as good a fighter as Felix and Demetri?" I asked Alice.

"No…Aro believes that Jane and Alec's powers alone is strong enough to keep them safe and that they don't need to train as much as the rest of the guard in fighting skills…he only works on Jane's power, training her to fight very few. Caius took responsibility for Alec since he believes they need to train in fighting just as much as they do in power…Aro disagreed with Caius and so Alec and Jane was trained in deferent ways." She answered me, I nodded.

Carlisle walked over to the sofa and sat next to Esme and rested his head in his hands, thinking. Edward just stared at the floor while Jasper and Alice stood on the bottom of the stairs talking softly to each other. Esme was playing with Violet…that's when I began to realize that Bella and Nessie weren't there.

"Where are Bella and Nessie?" I asked, looking at Edward.

He looked up at me plainly and answered. "Bella is back at the cottage with Renesmee, they'll be here in a few min." He said and looked at the floor again.

I looked at Emmett who was now the frozen one, he was staring endlessly at the wall.

"Emmy…its okay…were not going to let anything happen to her." I said and took his hand, he looked at me with an emotion in his eyes I can't explain. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him.

"I know…I know." He said while he held me in his arms.

Suddenly Jasper and Alice stopped talking and my eyes snapped to them…Alice was staring in front of her and Jasper was looking at her in question…Edward eyes narrowed and it all became obvious that she had a vision.

"They are coming…" Edward said, looking at Carlisle who was looking at him in question.

**Okay…sooooo, how was the chapter?**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me!**

**PS: I like Alec more than I like Jane (I do like her…just I like Alec a LOT more.)…that's why his the one coming…also I chose Collin to come instead of Felix to give curiosity and change to the story, hee hee. I also have a great idea for a power for her...but if you also have idea's, please review and tell me. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE review if you want more.**

**THANX! **


	6. Volturi

**Heya guys, sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I'm concentrating on new stories…it's not published yet but it's Doctor who stories, so I'm trying real hard to make them the best.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter…and just to let people know, I got a bad review from an anonymous user saying she doesn't like my story because she thinks just because Violet's real mother is homeless, doesn't give her enough reason to leave Violet like that. If anyone else thinks that, I'm sorry…I know it's not enough reason for someone to leave the baby, I just really didn't know what to write about at that moment, I'm just going with the flow in this story. So sorry if that offended some people, I did not really try with the story at that point.**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6**

Rosalie's eyes widen as Edward spoke…'they are coming', her whole body force. Emmett sighed and ran his hand up and down her shoulder in comfort "It's okay babe, they won't touch her…I promise." He said and kissed Rose on her head.

Esme held Violet in her arms, bouncing her lightly and keeping a smile on her face. As for Carlisle, he moved to stand in front of the window, looking out at the woods in thought.

Edward head snapped to the drive way as Bella and Nessie pulled up. "Come on sweaty, let's get inside." We all heard Bella said as she and Nessie got out the car. They walked in and everyone smiled at Nessie as she waved happily, she gave one look at Violet and ran over to her screaming. "Let's play dolly!" Edward stood up and caught Nessie before she reached Violet and Esme, he span her around and hugged her "Don't I get a hug first." He said and held her close.

"Yes daddy!" Nessie said back and hugged Edward, he smiled and placed her back down, she then walked over to Esme and held her arms out for Violet. "I'll take care of her grandmamma." She said and smiled adorably.

Esme smiled back and looked at Rose, Rosalie nodded once and leaned more into Emmett's arms. "Be careful okay sweaty." Esme said to Nessie and handed Violet over, Nessie took Violet and they went deeper into the living room…she sat Violet down on a pillow and gave her, her dummy. "There you go Vi" She said and dug into her bag and pulled out 4 Barbie's, one was a Ken. "You be Ken." She said and stuck Ken into Violet's arms.

Bella hugged Edward and looked at him to tell her what's going on, he then told her and soon everyone was talking, trying to make a plan encase something goes wrong.

**Mean while…**

Alec, Collin and Demetri was arriving at Seattle's airport. Alec hated traveling by plane, he sat in his seat with Demetri next to him and Collin in front of them, her seat facing them and there was a small table in the middle. Alec wished they can just kill everyone on the plane and fly the thing them self…but no, Aro said they had to blend in and make use of man kinds creations, while Caius agreed with him that they should either kill everyone and fly the thing themselves or get their own plane. So he just sat there, glaring out the window.

Demetri made himself comfy and read a magazine the plane provided. As for Collin, she listened to some calming music on her iPod. They all sat very formally, Alec had green contacts in his eyes and Demetri blue, Collin hated contacts and wore sunglasses.

"You do know Collin, you will have to wear contacts sooner or later." Demetri said still looking at his book.

"Well, I'll try and avoid them for as long as I can, I assure you that Demetri." She snapped at him.

"Will you two just stop annoying each other, for in that process you annoy the living hell out of me." Alec snapped glaring at both of them. "You do know if we feel the need to stay longer, if the Cullen are hiding something or complotting against us in anyway, we will be staying here for a very long time, and I'm sure we don't want that. So you two would just have to stop and concentrate on what is important instead of contacts!" He said sternly to them. "I swear you are like kids sometimes." He said and glared out the window again.

"Would you calm yourself down Alec, we know what will happen, no need to remind us." He said and flipped a page.

"If it gets serious or whatever…do you think the masters will step in?" Collin asked Demetri.

"Mmmm, probably…but I dought they are a fret to us and the rules. Besides…we grow in numbers, I don't think they have someone new to the family, just that half vampire half human…thing." He said and frowned at the thought of Nessie, he obviously thought that she should have been destroyed.

"You don't like…half breeds, if you can call it that, much…do you?" Collin smiled teasingly.

"No…I don't think humans and vampires should be together, nor do I think they should….mate." He said in disgust.

"Well, well…never thought you would care about that so much Demetri." Collin mocked him.

"What I care and do not care about has nothing to do with you Collin." He said and glared at her.

"Oooo, I'm so scared." Collin teased him, Collin and Demetri hated each other, since Demetri was a tracker and Collin could hide her presence…she was what the guard called her, the Volturi spy…not even Demetri could track her down, and that annoyed the living hell out of him.

Demetri growled softy at Collin. "Wanna play a game of hide and seek Dem? I'll win you….like always." She mocked him and winked.

"Shut up Collin!" Demetri growled.

"Will you two behave yourselves…or do I have to cut your senses off for a little peace!" Alec snarled at them, Collin and Demetri gave a glare at each other and then both looked away at the same time.

"Thank god" Alec said and looked out the window again. "We are almost there…" Alec said and the pilot spoke.

"All passengers please remain seated and hold on. We are now landing at Seattle airport." The pilot said and the flight attendant told everyone to buckle up their seat belts and then took her seat and did the same.

The plane landed and the pilot thanked everyone and said his farewell and hoped they enjoyed the flight.

"Finally!" Alec said and stood up, getting his small bag and climbing over Demetri's legs, he was the first at the door.

"Boy…seems like someone couldn't wait to get off the plane." Demetri said and stood up, he grabbed his tiny bag and rolled his eyes at Collin who was powdering her nose and cheeks.

"What, I don't want to look as white as everyone here…especially not you." She said and frowned at him, she grabbed her hand bag and pushed her tiny bag into Demetri's arms. "Thank you" She said and walked past him to the door.

"Demetri growled softly at her and wanted to leave her bag behind…but he sighed and walked to the exit.

"Okay…Caius said he left us a car around here somewhere, which I would be driving since you can't drive…" He said and looked at Collin "And you can't drive under the speed limit of 200." He said looking at Demetri.

"Hey, I can drive!" Collin said folding her arms.

"Yes, into a thence or a wall." Alec said and rolled his eyes, he then started walking.

Collin gasped and looked at Demetri. "Did he just insult me…ugh!" She said and followed.

"Well you did crash…a lot." He said and laughed at the memories.

"Shut it Demetri!" She said and kept walking.

Demetri laughed and held his hands up while holding the bags, then followed.

"Can you two try and not be embarrassing." Alec said plainly as he entered the lobby of the airport.

Collin just frowned at him and kept quiet.

"That a good Collin." Demetri said mockingly and messed up her hair as he passed her.

"ugh!" She said frustrated.

"Hello…um, do you know of a car that was rented for Alec Volturi?" He asked a lady at the information counter.

"Hold on I'll check." She said and typed on her computer. "Name?" She asked still looking at the screen.

"Alec Volturi." He said again.

"mmmm…" She hummed while looking through all the names. "Yes…we have a car rented by a Caius Volturi, for a Alec Volturi." She looked up at him "You'll need to go check it out, and they'll need to see your licence and ID." She said and smiled.

Alec sighed and turned around. "Come on…and keep up." He told Demetri and Collin and started walking.

The lady raised an eyebrow at the strange group and shook her head, going back to her work.

Alec and the others went to get the car, he showed them his ID and licence and first they thought it was fake, since he didn't look old enough to drive. But after a long check to make sure, they got the car and were off to Forks.

"I can't believe they thought you were 16 or something." Demetri said looking in front of him.

"Yes…I do look older don't I." Alec said sarcastically.

"well…okay, good point." Demetri said and turned on the radio. "Wonder how's your sister doing."

"That is her problem, besides, knowing my sister she's doing just fine…But to be honest, I much rather fight and kill new borns than baby sit the Cullen's." He said and took a turn.

"Yes…you are after all so good at it." Demetri teased Alec's ego.

"As a matter of fact yes, I am…even without my power. As I recall Demetri I beat you in that so called challenge you set up." He said and laughed slightly.

"Hey…you cheated, I know for a fact you used your powers." Demetri said frowning.

"Actually no I didn't…the guy was just naturally blind." He said and laughed.

"Will you guys stop moaning on who's the best." Collin said and rolled her eyes.

"O, great…she's still here, almost forgot her." He said plainly.

"Ha ha, very funny Demetri." Collin said sarcastically.

**Mean while….**

"Where are they now…how much time do we have?" Carlsile asked Alice.

Alice became quiet and closed her eyes, she concentrated and got a vision. "They are almost here…not far from Forks." She said and opened her eyes.

Esme put her hand on Carlisle shoulder "The way I see it, we have nothing to fear or hide." She said and looked at them all.

"We know wthat but they don't…what if they see Violet as a fret, or a weak point in the rules. What if they want to kill her, we can't let that happen." Rosalie said, looking at Violet and Nessie who's now watching cartoons.

"We won't let that happen Rose…no one will touch this family." Esme said and went over to hug her.

"Besides, we have the advantage here…and we can just get the witnesses again if we have to, I'm sure they'll help." Emmett said, looking at Carlisle and Edward.

"No Emmett, we cannot ask that again from them…they risked their lives for us once, I'm not going to ask that of them again." Carlisle said. "We'll just have to show the Volturi that we are not a fret and that we are obeying their rules."

"I can always ask jake if he would help…besides, I think he needs to know of this." Bella said, looking at everyone. Edward jaw tightened at the mere thought of Jacob.

"No…this is between our family and the Volturi…he doesn't need to know." Edward said looking at the ground.

"Edward…please don't go all protective now…we have to accept that he will be apart of this family, and we need their help, like it or not." Bella said to Edward.

"Bella might be right Edward…when it comes to that point, which it will hopefully not…we'll need their help." Carlisle said.

Edward sighed, and gave a slight nod.

**Sorry guys if this chapter is short…but I didn't have a lot of time and I'm kinda running out of idea's…so please if anyone have idea's, let me know!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE! REVIEW!**

**XX**


End file.
